A Diss a Day keeps the LBRs Away
by xox-livvy-xox
Summary: Livs Cagray, former member of the better than U Crew, has moved to Westchester and is determined to have a drama-free, fun life. Great, but you forgot something... The Pretty Comittee. :O Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Pretty Committee**

**7-15 am Massie's Room**

**Day before the first day of school**

"Ehmagawd! Green with gold, and then a denim purse! Luhv it!"

The pretty committee was in Massie's room discussing ah-dorable back to school outfits. Currently on the life size Massie-quin was an Alice & Olivia flirty-floral blouse, dark green DKNY blazer, pleated black Ralph Lauren skirt, and metallic green Michael Kors platform heels, complete with shimmering gold accessories straight from New York fashion week. At the base was a rhine-stoned LV denim hobo satchet.

"I heart that!" said Alicia. "Its totally flirty spring dress meets city gurl!"

"I dunno", said Massie, tilting her head to look at it from another angle. "Are they, like to poofy and wannabe? Or do you guys think the shirt and skirt go together?

"Yeah!" Kristen said, then giggled. "It's Jean-ius!"

All of the girls erupted into little fits of laughter.

"Speaking of Geniuses, I can not WAIT for us to rule our new school!" Massie smiled. "Alphas!" burped Dylan.

Starting next week, the Pretty Committee would start a new life at Lakeview High- even more (if possible) style savvy, modern, and unique-sorta like OCD's awesome older sister, with better clothes, shoes, and stuff.

"And ya Kristen, don't go into Einstein stuff, I know it's got nuthin' to do with genius. I just wanted a chance to bring it up."

Putting her lemon drop Glossip Girl back into her Coach clutch, she turned to the girls with a smile and spread out her arms.

"Can you guys buh-lieve it! Cute guys, A new kingdom, and, well, just everything! We are gonna have so much fun as Alphas!"

"ughh" Dylan complained. "I heard they have like, delicious gourmet food which is guh-reat and all, but it is like sooooo heavy! I'm gonna be like a size 4 Uh-gain!"

The PC rolled their eyes as they listened to Dylan drone onand on.

"Listen to this, you guys. 5 Gossip Points." Everyone crowded around Alicia(besides Dylan ). "I hear that they have a shopbop boutique right in the Café! And its like, 600 square feet! Plus, get this. I did some facebook searching and found last years 9th grade alpha. Guess Who? Lori Lively. Lively, like in BLAKE!?"

All of the girls air clapped and silent-screamed with delight.

"current."

All girls looked at Massie. "Current Alpha." A smirk crept its way onto her face. "Cuz pretty soon we will dominate!"

Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia started cheering. Massie smiled, satisfied. Because this was **THEIR** year. She was sure of it. It practically had their name written on it in her glittery purple pen. And whoever dared mess with their status- well, lets just say, good luck. They're gonna need it.

* * *

**Livs's Lexus Stretch Van**

**The day before the first day of school**

**7-16 am**

"O-emgi." Livvy Cagray, aka Livs, almost slumped down in her seat. Almost. No way was she gonna wrinkled her new polka-dotted Theory dress.

"Juh-ohn!"

Livs's driver lowered his silver aviators and stared at her through the mirror.

"How many more minutes till we get to En Whi?" John stared back at her, a bemused expression on his face.

Livs giggled. "Its my new thing, like NY! So how long?"

But her question was answered as John pulled onto the crowded streets. Even at 7:30!

Gosh, NY. You have a busy life! But I still luv u. Livs giggled to herself.

As Livvy waved good bye to John, promising him she'd be back in 2 hours, Livs thought of her plan. _Kay- mission- find the most perfect back-to-school outfit. Location- Saks Fifth Avenue. Cost- Umm, lets not get into that!_

As Livs strolled happily down the busy sidewalks, the wind ruffling the hem of her dress and her bangles and Balmain silver heels( Birthday gift! Cost a fortune- even 4 her!) clinking and clacking in perfect harmony, she was struck by a horrible thought.

_O-emgi. What If I don't turn out on top?_

After being part of the best Clique back in Sunny California, the " Better than U Crew", Livs had decided it was time to take a break from all of this drama. So when she airhugged her Crew, blinking back tears, and hugged her ah-dorable crush, she thought,

_Well, maybe its all for the best. At least there wont be anymore Drama! _

Then, right on cue, she received a text from her beffie, Marie.

**Mari s U****- O-emgi Hey Livi livs! I hope u r having a blast in NY cuz we miss u like a lot! When dus ur school start cuz ours starts 2morrow! Cant wait 2 see Mitch again! 3 Anyway, at r last sleepover der was so much drama! So Chels was xcepped into dis geek skool(don't tell her LOL), and she was not like gonna b here! So Malia sed she wuz gonna try and steal Nick! O-emgi! Can u believe it! So then I was like, no way! Chels was so pissed, and Malia was like im only jking! But im like **

**Scroll Down To view rest of message- page 1 out of 4**

_Yup_, Livs flipped her Motorola( Plz Mom, Iphone 4 Christmas?) shut and walked into Barney's, eyes locked on a cute plaid vest. _No more drama! I swear, it will b out of my life 4ever!_

Poor, Poor Livs. She just had NO idea.

_

* * *

_

**authors note- what did u think! Good, bad, makin u mad? Read and Review, plz! **

**Sorry if its weird… tryin! TTYL!**


	2. Chapter 2

Range Rover

**8:10 In Traffic**

**The First Day of Lakeview High**

"Ok", said Alicia Rivera, her glossy dark hair dangling as she bent over to talk with the other girls. "Would you rah-thar A- Be totally embarrassed on your first day of school here, B-lose your alphaness but still be a A- lister, or C, Get fat but be Alpha?"

"C", Kristen Gregory said.

"A", said Massie.

"Ughh- anything but C!" Dylan said, exasperated. "Well, yeah, 'cept B… so I guess A. But I did the new Acai diet and lost like 10 pounds!".

After listening to Dylan, Alicia Rivera leaned back. "Yeah- your right Dyl. Totally A."

Massie also leaned back. Her stomach had cute little satin flutterflies in it, and she was totally nervous. C'mon? First day of high school. Total shocker! Even though her role as former OCD Alpha had been established already, she had no idea what she was up against. In OCD, the halls were filled with LBRs with keds and cheap makeup. But at Lakeview High, the stakes were, well, high. Only the most elite could get in- Kristen barely scraped through, writing a 10 page long essay to prove her eliteness.

"You guys, we're here!" As Isaac pulled into the driveway, the girls got a better view of their new school. The walls were made of single sheets of glass, with blue accents painted artistically on, giving it an ah-mazing beach-house meets urban city look. The double glass doors (automatic with crystal frames) led into the giant lobby, with plush Chanel rugs, eco-friendly modern lights, the Shopbop botique, and the main office (looked like Teen Vogue's!). The air had a gorgeous smell of fresh citrus maybe mixed with a hint of Cherry Blossoms and a splash of Vanilla.

Massie hadn't even realized mouth had been hanging open. Yes, it was the most amazing place, let alone school she had ever seen, but people would always be watching! She quickly closed her mouth and reapplied her Teacher's Apple(speacially made for the 1st day!) Glossip girl. She glanced around at the PC. They all looked back at her with confident smiles.

It was their turn to get off. Massie opened the door and placed her suede Kors ankle boot on the ground- before a gold Lexus stretch van stopped abruptly and caused Isaac to honk. Massie quickly lifted her leg and closed the door. A slim, tanned brunette dressed in a, Massie grudgingly had to admit, Be-yootiful outfit stepped out. Biting her lip and waving apologetically , she hitched up her leather(Dolce& Gabana, Massie thought) hobo bag and ran towards the doors.

_Guh-reat. Not even the first day and we are already interrupted! _But now the PC could make their entrance. Massie opened the door- she and Kristen came out that way, with Alicia and Dylan coming out the other door.

She saw several people looking at her, which was great, but still!  
Gawd! Who did that chick think she was?

Livs Cagray

First Day of School

Lakeview High

8:25

_Great, _Livs thought. _School hasn't started and already I've made an enemy._

John had to stop to avoid squishing a cute little squirrell, causing the Range Rover behind them to honk at them. Embarrassed, Livs had climbed out and waved apologetically, but she had seen the hate from the amber eyed window passenger.

Shaking the thought off, she hurried towards the doors and breathed in the great scent. _Mmmmm._

First class- Math. Great! After being 2 years ahead in her Cali school, she was determined to excel even more! After all, she did have a really strong competitive streak.

She hurried to room 1. The room's walls were pure white- and so was everything else, except for the students' bright splashes of clothing. The lamp fixures were modernly shaped, and there were several retro couches scattered along. On an abstractly shaped table, there were 20 Ipads- one for each student. The other students were sitting in white beanbags arranged in a grid facing the teacher's desk.

Taking a seat near the front, she assessed her surroundings. The teacher, a young brunette in her late 20s or maybe early 30s, was wearing a metallic silvery dress and white heels that matched the room's theme. The people all around her were in various shades of sea green and turquoise(the IT color this season!). Their style, Livs noted, was really drab, with only the benefit of costing a lot.

"Um, hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

Livs saw the blond approach her. She was wearing a sporty-chic ensemble, with a sleek peach halter, slightly flared gray striped short-shorts,amd silvery metallic gladiators. (for outfit go 2 .com/untitled/set?id=18374141)

"sure."

Just then the bell rang.

"Hey, class, Mrs. Myers is moi! Ahah! Kaykay, so I thought we'd get started with some inequalities. Yay! Get your ipads, corresponding number on your beanbags.." She waited patiently while everyone checked & received their tablets.. "Okay, HW will be carried in this-" she held up a sleek heart-shaped USB, and a regular circular one. "works w/ all compies. Now, click the Mathgenius App, and do problems 7-20 in chapter 9. when you're done, it'll buzz."

All the students started working. When she was done, Livs looked down at her outfit and studied it.

Her Alexander McQueen( RIP) cute structured on top-loose on the bottom white sleeveless blouse, DKNY dark wash capris, and gold slings gave her a cute hippie-chic-I'm-not-back-from-summer-yet-look, which was way better than anyone else's "ima boring shade of sea green just cuz fashion week says its in" looks. *(.com/untitled/set?id=17881829)

30 minutes and 3 classes later, she headed toward the cafeteria.

_What the heck..._she thought. According to her map, the cafeteria was right near the Atlantic Ocean- like right, 90-ft-away near. In front of her was a mirrored door. She pushed on it, and there, smack in the middle of the beach, were 40 mod-chairs, arranged in circles of 6. In the middle of that was a hovering (clever use of the magnetic field, Livs thought.) silvery dining table. The floor was a bunch of tiles, with glass overlay of swavarski crystals.

Noticing a list on the pole, she realized that students in groups of 40 were assigned one section of the beach. With a bad feeling in her stomach, she prayed hard that the amber-eyed girl was NOT in her group. If she was, well, it wasn't gunna be PrEtTy.

(p.s. before the .com its polyvore. Idk why it isn't showing.)


End file.
